Wanna Bet?
by Color Me Chlex
Summary: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor. CHLEX [and mild CLANA] *WIP*
1. Prologue: Setting It Up

**Title**: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: light R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Well, I was playing poker with some guys I didn't recognize. I thought nothing of it until the man who was losing threw a contact on the table. I looked it over. "Ownership of Smallville Television Show," was printed on the top! _This must be my lucky day!_ I thought. When I won that hand (again), I was so excited! I was the official owner of my favorite t.v. show! Then, it kinda got to my head and I tried my luck at another hand. I put everything I owned down on the table; I had a good hand and I knew I would win. _I'll show them big boys,_ I thought. Well...it ended up they showed me. The man that had lost his ownership of the show won that hand...and Smallville. Ugh! But I did own it for a few minutes! I swear!  
  
**Notes**: I really appreciate reviews... They make me update faster. Also, this is my very first fan-fic of anything, let alone Smallville. So don't be too harsh, but I do enjoy constructive criticism. Also, if by some wild chance you'd like to post my fan-fic on your website, just e-mail so I know where it's going! Chances are that I will say yes. Oh, by the way, the story jumps from Chloe's side to Lex's side throughout the entire story, but later, there may be other characters input in as well.  
  
Chapter One: Setting It Up  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_ Not again_, Chloe Sullivan thought. She sighed. She had just walked into the Talon when she spotted the infamous Clark Kent gawking at the oh-so-perfect Lana Lang. _Will he ever just ask her out and stop torturing me? _She scurried over to a booth in the back and plopped down. She sighed again. It had become a routine, the sighing thing. Ever since she had told Clark she had feelings for him she had noticed more often how much he was in love with Lana.  
  
_ It doesn't make any sense! I have always been his best friend, but he never even noticed me! What does Lana have that I don't? Well, besides the beauty, kindness, and being friends with everyone? Uh, nevermind. I guess I just answered myself._ She knew she had to get over Clark, but she wasn't sure if it was as easy as she made it sound. She had been in love with him for years, how was she supposed to suddenly forget him? Was it even possible?  
  
Thats when she decided what she was going to do. The next male to walk in through the doors of the Talon was the one she was going to focus her entire attention to. _Unless he's hideous looking or way old,_ she added. She would devote everything to him for two weeks and not devote anything but what friends normally do to Clark. If she won (by not liking Clark anymore), she would treat herself to as much coffee as she wanted. But if she lost, she would convince her dad to take her to one of those boring LexCorp conventions in Metropolis. She knew how boring those things were and that would definitely be a punishment. She smirked slightly when she realized that this might actually work. But her smirk quickly turned into a frown when she realized who was about to walk through the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex Luthor had about the worst possible day ever. _ Holy shit! That was the most boring meeting I have ever attended! How can people talk about fertilizer for two and a half hours?_ he asked himself. He definitely needed some black coffee. Good thing he owned a coffee shop. He pulled his red Porsche over in front of the Talon and put it in park. He climbed out with the grace and agility he had been taught as an adolescent and sauntered into the coffee shop.  
  
He spotted Clark watching Lana again and smirked. Whenever he saw Clark he always seemed to be following that girl around. Not that it seemed she minded. _ Young love..., _he thought as he walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello Clark. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Lex, hey. I didn't notice you came in."_ Of course you wouldn't,_ Lex thought, _you were too busy ignoring the rest of the world. _ Lex watched him smile sheepishly in that innocent farm boy way. After Lex nodded, he continued. "I'm doing alright. How's the company going?"  
  
He smiled. "Isn't that usually a question I hear from Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Lex. I was just wondering for your sake. You seem kinda beat."  
  
Lex sighed. He was beat. He wished he could just snap his fingers and make the business disappear. Of course, that wasn't possible, but he could always pay everyone to go away. _ Ha. I'm sure Dad would just love that, _he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it was a tough day. And boring, if I might add. Whatever you do, Clark, don't get into the fertilizer business. Trust me."  
  
Clark was about to respond when Lana walked over. "Hi Lex! Can I get anything for you?" She smiled whole-heartedly at her employer. Lex wondered if she was ever not smiling. Probably not.  
  
"Yeah, a cup of strong, black coffee."  
  
"Coming right up!" was her only response.  
  
That's when Lex noticed Chloe in the corner of the back of the shop. She seemed to be muttering and ranting. Almost as if she were lecturing herself about something she had done wrong. _Hmm...that's odd. But, then again, it is Ms. Sullivan.  
_  
He looked over at Clark and saw that he was back to his gawking stage and decided that he probably wouldn't even notice if he left. So he made his way over to Chloe's booth. He couldn't help but notice how she was blushing and trying to hide when he started over in her direction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_ Oh God! How could this happen? Of all things! Of all people! Humph. _ She could feel the blush reaching her cheeks, which made her blush even more. She even tried to hide from him, but it didn't work. Nothing passed a Luthor.  
  
He came up to her and asked, "May I join you, Ms. Sullivan?" He smiled at her, but she mistook it as the sort of smile a person gives to a child or an inferior. The blush passed.  
  
"If you want to, I guess I don't mind, Mr. Luthor" she answered non-chalantly. But inside she was screaming,_ I CAN'T SIT WITH HIM NOW THAT I'VE DECIDED TO FOCUS MY ENTIRE ATTENTION TO HIM! Oh well, Sullivan, tough it out, you made the bet! _He slid into the seat across from her and became slightly saddened.  
  
She watched him frown and she knew it was because she had called him 'Mr. Luthor.' She also knew that he hated it. "Ms. Sullivan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Lex' and not 'Mr. Luthor?' "  
  
"Why do you want me to call you 'Lex' if you are always calling me 'Ms. Sullivan?' "  
  
"Well, you never asked otherwise," he stated, matter-of-factly. A small smirk played across his face, showing his obvious, yet annoying, logic to the situation.  
  
"Humph. Well, I suppose I could call you 'Lex.' " She looked at him as he smiled and realized how handsome he truly was. Sure, he may be bald, but it only intensified his already intense features; his smooth complexion, his striking eyes, his strong-willed expressions. And those were only his facial features, let's not get into his sexy build and strong composure.  
  
"Oh, how very gracious of you, Chloe." He accentuated her name, making it sound more beautiful than she had ever heard. _ This might not be as bad as I thought. I mean, YES IT IS! Ugh. This can't be happening._  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_ Chloe sure is acting strange. Maybe its because of Clark. _He knew he shouldn't ask, but he went ahead anyway. "Chloe, is something wrong? Maybe having to do with a certain clueless farm boy?" His question was innocent but he could tell that it brought upon the wrong result with Chloe. She seemed sad and mad at the same time. Most likely annoyed.  
  
"Gosh! Why does everyone think that when something's going wrong its because of Clark? There **are** other things to this world besides the famous Clark Kent! Am I the **only one** who realizes this??" Her reply seemed to be a whisper and a shout at the same time. It was quiet in sound yet forceful like a shout. She lowered her head into her hands and sighed._ Oops, wrong subject.  
_  
"Chloe, I'm sorry to have upset you. My intentions were nothing of the sort," he replied truthfully. She looked up at him, and he could see the obvious pain and sorrow etched across her face. She was too damn beautiful too look so sad. He thought that when she smiled it was like coming face to face with the mighty wonders of heaven itself. Of course he would never tell her that, well maybe one day.  
  
He reached out and took her hand, which shocked both himself and Chloe. He smiled innocently and continued, "Chloe, you are much to beautiful to appear so sad. It's a Friday night; definitely not a time for worries. Just cheer up and I'm sure that whatever is bothering you will pass and you will be able to move on to better things. 'Worry a little bit every day and in a lifetime you will lose a couple of years,' " Lex quoted intelligently.  
  
He saw Chloe smile, and she quickly finished the quote, " 'If something is wrong, fix it if you can. But train yourself not to worry. Worry never fixes anything.' " She smirked at her knowledge of the Mary Hemingway quote.  
  
"You've heard it before." Lex knew she was smart but had never expected her to know the quote. But then again, this was Chloe Sullivan he was thinking about. Of course she knew the quote.  
  
She nodded slightly and continued to smile. She then realized that Lex was still holding her hand, and she looked down at it. When he followed her gaze to their touching hands, he became uneasy and pulled his arm back. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking right now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_Wow. That wasn't weird, I swear,_ she told herself sarcastically. She uneasily smiled and pulled her hands into her lap. Lex was being so gentle and kind, it was a side of him that she had never seen before. She had never pinned him as an evil person, but neither as a sensitive romantic that he was showing now. She knew that he was helping Clark win over Lana, but she had presumed it was so he would stop gawking at her and just ask her out.  
  
_Too bad he would never be interested in a child like me. Wait! What am I saying? I'm no child! _Of course it would be ludicrous if he did reciprocate the already budding desire Chloe was feeling for him. But who knows? Anything could happen in Smallville!  
  
Lex sensed her insecurity, and began talking again. "Chloe, how would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight? Nothing fancy, only something my cooks can come up with at such a short notice...but I'm sure it will be desirable. You look like you could use some tasty food now. And of course, if you are feeling up to it, some of the usual verbal judo that we love to engage upon?" He smiled whole-heartedly at her, and when she looked at his face there was no way she could decline.  
  
"Why Lex! I thought you would never ask!" She faked a southern belle accent and placed a hand over her heart for dramatic emphasis. He laughed, a fun, cheery one at that, and she smiled back at him. He stood up and took her by the hand to escort her to his "carriage" waiting outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lana and Clark watched the couple leave arm in arm. They exchanged glances and turned to look back at Chloe and Lex. _ How odd,_ the both though. Lana placed her unserved strong, black coffee down on the counter realizing that he wasn't going to come back for it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
So what do you all think? Good enough to continue, or bad enough to delete? I love feedback and it's always greatly appreciated! Thanks for taking time to read this! I hope you enjoyed! Oh and this was the chapter including the teenage angst of un-requited love! But next chapter will be humorous and fun...I promise!  



	2. Following Through

**Title**: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: light R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I was still infuriated about the poker game, so, taking after my favorite t.v. character, Chloe, I researched this infuriating man. I found that he worked for something called "Warner Brothers." I walked through the front doors of the WB building like I knew what I was doing and no one stopped me. What can I say? I look confident. So I made my way up to his office and I knocked down the door. Suddenly I felt the floor against my cheek. _What's happening?_ I try to look around, but I can't. Someone strong was holding me down. Then I heard **his** voice. That terrible voice of his booming with authority. "It's alright guys, I know who she is. She's harmless." They let me get up and I pounced on the man in front of me. He was too calm. He said to me with authority, "I know, I know. It must be hard. But you have to accept it. Smallville belongs to me." _Damn Bastard._   
  
**Notes**: Oh goshies! I love reviews and there were so many of them! I'm so excited! You guys are the best readers ever! I never thought that I would get reviews! And I got so many! You guys are so great! I love you all so very much! Hehe. But really, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of my fan-fic so far and I'm excited to continue it. Thanks for your support!!   
  
Chapter Two: Following Through  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex and Chloe walked outside of the Talon where the car was parked. He opened the door for her and helped her inside. He quickly walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the car and pulled out into the street.   
  
I can't believe I'm going to Lex Luthor's house for dinner. Scratch that! I can't believe he asked me to go to his house for dinner! She sighed again, but this time it was out of contentment. She looked around his car and was truly amazed.  
  
"Nice wheels," she said as she looked intently at the inside of his expensive sports car. She had seen it a few times before, but had never actually ridden in it. _Wow, I wonder what it would be like behind the wheel, _she thought.   
  
"Thanks. The rest of the car is pretty nice, too," he replied, the illustrious smirk in place. He looked over at her and winked. She chuckled lightly at his joke. She was truly happy at that moment. She wasn't wallowing in self-pity about her unrequited love anymore. She was spending time with a guy, correction, a man, who seemed to really enjoy her company.   
  
Then a thought struck her. Oh, Chloe. How could you have been so naive? When he had asked her to dinner she had thought that maybe he could have held at least some interest in her. But now it came clear to her. He was a friend of Clark's, and therefore a friend by association. This entire evening was probably only an attempt at cheering her up and nothing more. She felt her heart fall at this sudden realization.  
  
Lex noticed the change in mood almost immediately. He looked over at her and noticed the deeply sad look on her face. A look that one would have after the beloved family pet died.  
  
"Chloe, are you alright?" His voice was so sincere and compassionate that it startled her.  
  
His question managed to snap her out of the depressing thoughts and she replied non-chalantly, "Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just remembered I have a history test on Monday." That almost sounded believable, she congratulated herself.

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe was a terrible liar. Lex could see right through it. Something was bothering her, but he decided not to push it. He nodded and focused back on the road.  
  
He really hated it when she was sad. Especially if it was related to Clark Kent. Why can't she see that he's perfect for Lana, and that she is perfect for someone else? Like me. Oh! I did not just think that!  
  
But the truth was, he had always been attracted to Chloe; her funky but cute style, the way she wasn't intimidated by his power or money, and most importantly how she was so stubborn and adventerous.  
  
Sometimes he would catch himself staring at her, not in the way Clark stared at Lana, but in a much more intimate and discreet manner. He'd find himself watching her ass as she walked away, or how she would lick her lips just before she took a sip of her coffee. But most of all, he loved to look at her when she would have her first sip of her first cup of coffee. As she savored it in her mouth, she would gently close her eyes while the taste stayed on her tongue. She looked so incredibly sexy like that. And so many things he wanted her to do with that tongue.  
  
He finally remembered that he needed to contact the cooks and inform them of the extra person attending dinner. He pulled out his cell phone and called his own house. When one of his servants answered, he replied, "Yes, could you please inform the cooks to make dinner for two tonight?" After he received an answer he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe sighed. They finally arrived at his house, _more like a castle!_ She had been there before, but she'd rather forget about that visit. _Falling out of the window was hardly a visit_, she reminded herself.  
  
Lex climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, letting her out. She smiled at him as he took her hand to help her out. Much to her surprise, even after they were on their way inside, he was still holding it.  
  
_Wow, I wonder if he felt all tingly like I did when he took my hand. Wow, I sound like a love-sick teenager._ She sighed to herself. She was really starting to like Lex, but she didn't think she would ever have a chance with him.  
  
They made their way inside and he turned to her and asked, "I hope you like pasta, because that is what is on the menu for tonight."  
  
She turned to him and said, "Oh, I love pasta!" She smiled a genuine smile to him as he let go of her hand and led her to the dining room. The cook brought out the pasta and placed it on the table. Lex pulled out a seat for Chloe and motioned for her to sit down. _Wow, he can be really polite when he wants to be._  
  
She took her seat and watched him walk to the other side of the table to his own. _Gosh, I could look at his ass all day long and never get bored! Woah, Chloe, calm down those damn raging teenage hormones!_ She felt herself blush and focused on the food in front of her.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex watched her focus intently on her food and chuckled. "No matter which way you look at it, it's not going to change." She blushed profusely, but recovered herself.   
  
"Oh, I wasn't waiting for it to change, I was just making sure you didn't tell the cook to put something in it," she quipped.  
  
"And why would I do that, Chloe?" he accented her name in that sexy, husky voice of his.   
  
"Maybe because I'm too smart for my own good and the downfall of LexCorp could happen in the palms of my hands." He smiled. She was so confident, unlike the other women he had "dated" in the past. They were only in it for the money and reputation. But Chloe on the other hand, was with him only to enjoy the presence of his company.  
  
He was enjoying himself so much and he hoped that she was as well. They ate in silence, but everyone knows that fun will always ensue afterwards!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe had decided that no matter his reasons, she was going to have fun tonight. Well, she kind of had to. She had made a bet, and she never loses a bet. Well, except when she does, and then she doesn't count it. (Haha, lame... I know)  
  
"So, Lex, have you ever thought about getting married? I mean, such a large house, yet it's so empty! It must be spooky at times."  
  
"Now Chloe, you wouldn't happen to be implying a desire to marry me, now would you?" Lex responded. She let out an extremely unladylike snort.  
  
"Oh! No, not at all. But 'it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife.' " She watched him smile with recognition of the quote.  
  
"Never pinned you as a Jane Austen fan," was his reply.  
  
"So you've been thinking about pinning me, have you?" she replied sexily. Oh my gosh! Where in the world did that come from?  
  
She watched him choke for a second, completely stunned at her sexual innuendo. She smirked at him.  
  
"So, Lex," she said, "it's still early. How about we watch a movie or something?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her question, but eventually replied, "Sure."  
  
He led the way to his home theatre, collections of DVDs and VHS tapes adorning the walls. Chloe gasped at the sight. This man really likes movies!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex watched her go through his video collection as he sat down on the couch facing the big screen TV. She is so beautiful, he thought. Her blonde hair was shining in the low light, her shirt tugging at her curves, and her pants effectively showing the shape of her perfect figure.  
  
His thoughts started wandering to unmentionable things (well at least unmentionable at this point in this story) and he could feel the tightness in his slacks. Gosh, Lex, she's only a kid. She may not act like a kid, or definitely not look like a kid, but she's only sixteen. You need to control yourself!  
  
He let his eyes wander all over her after she popped in a random DVD and made her way over to the couch. She sat next to him, not too close and yet not too far. The movie started, and they both tried to focus on the TV screen, but it was too hard for both of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey guys, I got them through dinner, and tomorrow's update will be the rest of the evening. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if I am not doing as good or something, and if you want you can give me tips :) (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) Hehe. I love advice! Thanks to everyone for reading it and supporting me by reviewing, you have no idea how much I love feedback! (actually you probably do since I've mentioned it so many times!)  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm planning on updating the story at least once every day, no earlier than 8:00 EST and no later than 12:00 EST. So that's when you can look for the next chapter!


	3. Memorizations

**Title**: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: light R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: So there I was at the front door of the guy's house. It'd been a week since the incident at the WB building. I rang the door and his wife answered. I asked her if her husband was home. She shook her head and replied, "but he should be here any minute. You can wait for him in his office." _Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought it would be,_ I thought to myself. After she left me in there, I immediately started rummaging through his desk until I found it. The contract that would give Smallville back to it's true owner. And that's how he found me. He calmly walked over and sighed. He took my hands and said, "Amber, I know its hard, but just repeat after me. 'I do not own Smallville.' " _That sick bastard! I will not stop until Smallville is mine once again!_  
  
Oh, and near the beginning of the chapter, I recite a poem that truly isn't mine. _Dang it_. But it does (or did) belong to Lord Byron. Oh well, he's a cool guy, so I guess I can let him keep it.  
  
**Notes**: You heard my pleas...and you responded! Thanks to everyone who wrote me a review (especially to those who reviewed for both chapters)! You guys are the greatest readers ever! And on a note about this chapter: It is all in Lex's perspective. Tonight, I will be adding two chapters, "Memorizations," and "Learning By Heart," which is in Chloe's perspective. They both are about realizing true feelings. There are some physical references, but mostly it is chaste admission of emotions. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: Memorizations  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex wasn't sure how it happened, but somewhere between the time the movie started and the ending credits he had fallen asleep. He woke up just as the cast started rolling and realized he was lying down on the couch...with Chloe in his arms. _Wow, this is something that I could get used to waking up to_, he thought.  
  
He slowly lifted his left arm to look at his watch. It was almost 9:30 PM. He didn't know what Chloe's curfew was, but he didn't want Chloe to get into any trouble. Nor did he want Gabe to be mad at him for keeping his daughter out too late. It already looked bad enough spending personal time with his hardest working, most valuable employee's sixteen year old daughter.  
  
He gently nudged Chloe, attempting to wake her up. She stirred a little, but eventually she just snuggled closer to him. _Oh, Chloe...if you stir anymore when we are so close together, things are going to happen that I won't be able to stop._ And we all know what things he was talking about.  
  
Just looking at her sleep made him feel like an uncontrollable teenager again. Now, she was unintentionally rubbing herself against him, and it was producing reactions that he didn't want her to know he couldn't control. He inhaled sharply and slowly let out his breath. _Lex, control yourself_. _Just remember that she's sixteen and most likely not ready for that type of action. Not to mention the fact that she's probably still in love with you friend. Yeah, Clark Kent. Remember him?_ He rolled his eyes at his own question. Of course he remember Clark Kent, he **only** saved his life!  
  
After finishing the conversation with himself, he focused back to the topic at hand. No, not his inability to control the way Chloe was affecting his hormones. Rather at waking her up. He knew he should, but she was so peaceful and beautiful while she lay there, softly breathing in a gentle and natural pattern.  
  
He thought back to earlier that afternoon when he had spotted her sitting alone in the back. Sure, he had always found Chloe to be an attractive woman, but that afternoon she had held a spark in her that he had never seen before. At the beginning of their conversation, he started to think that maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had imagined that twinkle in her eye; but no, there it was again. It had appeared right after he had asked her to accompany him to dinner. And besides the random sinking mood while riding in his car, she had held on to that glimmer. Occasionally during dinner she had attempted to mask it, but it was only in vain. He knew it was there, and he wanted it to stay.  
  
His growing affection for her was definitely too large to ignore now. He wanted to tell her about his feelings for her, but he didn't dare. Yes, he had been able to seduce women, but to gain only their pleasure in bed or other scandalous matters. He was an amateur when it came to the declaration of emotions. Of course was aware that he was not in love with Chloe...yet. But he also knew that if things kept going the way he thought they were, his compassion for her could quickly transform into it.  
  
Lex sighed deeply and shut his eyes, only to realize that not seeing Chloe and knowing she was right in front of him was almost unbearable. All he needed at this moment was to watch her, study her, memorize her. _She is so incredibly beautiful_, he thought. He placed a tress of hair behind her ear. It had prevented him from seeing her entire face, and he couldn't deal with that. Her face was only inches from his. He could see each aspect of perfection she possessed: every element of her smooth complexion, every lash on her delicate eyelids, every pinkish tint on her tender cheeks, and every ridge on her luscious lips. Oh, he wanted to taste those lips of hers!  
  
He was suddenly reminded of a poem he loved to read. She Walks in Beauty, by Lord Byron. Byron was one of his favorite poets; he always seemed to capture the romance in such beautiful words. But, the poem that he was thinking of must have been written for Chloe, although he knew well enough that it was actually written for Lady Wilmot Horton, Byron's cousin by marriage. (Sorry, I had to give a partial history lesson...)  
  
The words in the poem coursed through his mind quickly bceause he had read it so many times:  
_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
  
One shad the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.  
  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!  
  
_It was amazing how closely connected the woman in the poem was to Chloe. Of course, Chloe had blonde hair, and Lady Horton had raven, but otherwise they were so much related. Chloe was so pure and dear; she won people over with her brilliant smiles; the best of all worlds, dark and light, came together in her eyes. And most importantly, she held a heart whose love was innocent.  
  
_How did this happen?_ he asked himself. _How could I develop such strong feelings for a girl, no...a woman, that up until now hardly spent any time with me?_ But he knew he shouldn't be surprised. She **was** Chloe Sullivan: the most vivacious, intriguing, picturesque woman he had ever met. Not to mention the most dedicated reporter, and the only reporter he could stand to be around. _Maybe it has to do with you liking her_, he told himself matter-of-factly. _Maybe...maybe not!_ was his childish response to himself.  
  
He finally realized that even thought he wanted it to, time was not standing still for them. He looked again at his watch. It read about 10:15. _I can't believe I just spent 45 minutes thinking about Chloe. Not that it's a waste of time or anything..._, he thought.  
  
He nudged her slightly again, but this time he also whispered her name in her ear, "Chloe?"  
  
She moaned a little, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes and smiled. _I don't think I would mind if I fell in love with her.  
_* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ahhh... Lex with insecurites... Nice change for once. And I made it happen, because it's **my** story. JK. Well, if you're reading this, then that means the next chapter's up too! So on with the story! :)


	4. Learning By Heart

I wanted this one to start out immediately, so without further delay...  
  
Chapter Four: Learning By Heart  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe smiled a genuine smile. Waking up in Lex's arms can do that to you... she thought.  
  
"We both fell asleep during the movie and I wasn't sure what time Gabe was expecting you home, so I presumed the best thing to do was wake you up." Home...right! I forgot about that place...with Lana and my dad, and my dad! He wanted me home by 10:30! Chloe got a nervous look in her eyes that Lex immediately caught on to. "Chloe, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She smiled uneasily and replied, "My dad's actually expecting me to be home by 10:30. What time is it now?"  
  
"Uh..." he looked at his watch, "10:15. I guess we'd better get a move on it then." Chloe nodded. They both stood up from the couch and began walking toward the door. Lex suddenly stopped and looked at Chloe. "Chloe," he started. She stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. "I really enjoyed spending time with you. I hope you had at least half as much fun as I did."  
  
She smiled at his comment and replied, "Lex, I enjoyed myself too, and I hope that we will be able to do this again sometime."  
  
"Oh believe me, we will," he said and winked at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Lex pulled his car in front of the Sullivan's house, she looked at the clock. It was blinking "10:28" in bright, blue numbers. So they pulled it off! It must have been the part where Lex was speeding the entire time, she chuckled lightly to herself.  
  
He got out of the car and opened her door as well. Offering her his hand, he helped her out of the Porsche. There's that tingly feeling again! She looked up into Lex's eyes and saw the gentleness and compassion in them. She smiled whole-heartedly. In those few seconds she looked into his eyes, her heart learned so much about the Lex no one but Clark had met.  
  
Her heart saw the sorrow left over from his mother's death; the embarrassment of his bald head as a teen; the sadness from his father's lack of a relationship; the resentment for being sent to Smallville; the pride of him making the best of it; but the most present emotion her heart saw was the happiness of being with someone he truly cared about.  
  
But her heart didn't reveal these things to her head. The heart is a sensitive and secretive thing. It keeps certain information to itself and doesn't share it with the brain or the other more "sexual" parts of the body. It kept the important stuff locked inside. Eventually though, a person would come along with the key. Until then, it would be quiet. Now, her's was being quiet...but not for long.  
  
"Thank you Lex for asking me to dinner. It was very considerate of you and I enjoyed every minute of it." Then, she stood up on her tip-toes and lightly kissed his cheek. She let go of his hands and said goodbye. Walking toward her front door, she looked back once more. He was standing there staring at her with an authentic grin on his face. When she had made it inside, he walked back to his car and got inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe giggled as soon as she made it inside and skipped up the staircase to Lana's room. She lightly tapped on the door, but loud enough to be heard. "Come in!" Lana greeted.  
  
Chloe bounded into the room almost falling on top of Lana. "Chloe! Where have you been? Were you on a date? Was he cute? Do you like him? Does he have a brother?" Woah there, down girl. Not so many questions, I'm still remembering being in Lex's arms...  
  
"The answers are: having dinner, yes, yes, yes, and no, respectively. And why would you wanna know if he had a brother?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Duh! If a guy can make you this happy, I was hoping it was genetic. Then, maybe I could date his brother!"  
  
"But what about Clark? I thought you liked him?"  
  
Lana sighed. "Yeah, of course I like Clark. I always will. But even though I've heard he likes me, I can barely even tell! He never acts like he does! Hmph. It's not fair! I wanna meet someone like your mystery boy." She giggled. "And, who is the mystery boy?"  
  
Chloe blushed a little, and replied "Uh...you are so gonna kill me, but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?" She sat down on Lana's bed indian-style. She slid her hand through her hair before she continued. "Well, you know how I was talking to Lex at the Talon...?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! You are so joking! You like Lex?" Chloe slowly nodded to Lana's question. "That is so great! I knew he had to have a thing for you because every now and then I would catch him stealing a glance at you. But I didn't want to like jump to conclusions or anything and totally mess things up! But, Oh Chloe! I'm so happy for you!" She jumped at Chloe and gave her a hug.  
  
"You know what happens now, don't you?"  
  
Chloe developed a confused look on her face and responded, "Um, not really. What?"  
  
"You have to tell me every single detail of the entire evening! I know it's going to take a long time, so you'd better get started girl! I can't wait!" Chloe smiled and began her exciting story of spending the evening with Lex Luthor, sexy billionaire of the year (ahem...century).  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well...did I screw up the story? I hope not! Tell me what you think!!! Review! Oh and sorry that it's so much shorter than Lex's, but I thought that it's easier to understand girls more than it is to understand boys, so I went into more depth with his. But if you want, the next chapter can be more thoughts of Chloe's. But you have to review if thats what you want!


	5. Girl Talk and Boy Talk

**Title**: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: light R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: So I'm all decked out in a waitress outfit. I heard that he and his buddies from work were going to some fancy resaurant for lunch. _Business associates, eh? They'll have the contract!_ So I'm asking the guy if he wants any appetizers while I frantically search the table for my prize. I spot it in front of some stranger and I reach to grab it. But he's too quick for me. He seizes my wrists, "Amber," he says to me, "I want to hear you say it." I sighed, but said it nonetheless, "I do not own Smallvile..."  
  
**Notes**: I'm so so so sorry for not updating last night, but my laptop suddenly decided that it didn't want to connect to the internet anymore. So, here I am at my dad's office, working on his ancient computer uploading 2 chapters! You guys had better love me ;) Thanks for the reviews!!! I love 'em!! (I have school tomorrow, so I may be updating Monday's chapter during the day and not at night)  
  
Chapter Five: Girl Talk and Boy Talk  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe and Lana spent most of last night talking about Lex and Clark. _Lana is such a great friend_, Chloe thought. _Even thought she was moping about the obvious feelings Clark had for her that she didn't see, she listened to me go on and on about how polite and well mannered Lex was. She even comforted me when I told her there was no way he would, or could, like me._  
  
[Excerpt from last night's conversation with Lana]  
"And just why would Lex not like you?" Lana demanded.  
  
"Well, putting aside the fact that a person doesn't like someone because they want to, and that feelings of the heart are complicated, there are plenty of reasons why he can't! Age difference, the fact that I'm a reporter and he hates reporters, my dad would kill him even if he is his boss, it would be all over the news that Lex Luthor was dating a minor and people would talk about me like I'm some high-class hoe, and did I mention that my dad would kill him even if he is his boss?" Chloe answered with a serious tone and an even more serious expression.  
  
Lana laughed so hard that she had to hold up her hand as a sign of 'I'm sorry, you are just so ridiculous that I can't stop, so give me a second to recover.' Chloe sighed, some people just don't take her seriously.  
  
After they had analyzed everything about the entire evening with Lex, Chloe told her that now was the time they talked about Clark. Lana was hesitant at first, but then finally blurted out, "OK! I LIKE HIM! I LIKED HIM WHEN I WAS DATING WHITNEY AND I STILL LIKE HIM! SO THERE! I ADMITTED IT!"  
  
When she'd realized that she'd said it out loud, a horrible expression came to her face and she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from saying anymore. Her face was the same color as the red T-shirt she had been wearing, if not brighter.  
  
Then Chloe did something extremely out of character. She squealed. And not just any squeal either, one of those preppy 'Oh my ga! No way! Get outta town!' kind of squeals that the cheerleaders made when a fellow cheerleader told them that they heard a certain boy on the football team was planning on asking them out. (No offense to cheerleaders of course... I mean, what am I saying? I hate cheerleaders! Just kidding!)  
  
It was Chloe's face's turn to change into the same color Lana was sporting and they both started giggling. Another first for Chloe. She blamed it on the fact that it was 2:00 in the morning.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, there's only one thing you can do Lana," she said with a mock-serious tone.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"You have to tell him of course!"  
  
She never saw the pillow hurtling toward her until it was too late. **SMACK!** It hit her right in the face. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that!"  
  
And that is how the pillow fight started.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Both Lana and Clark's perspectives]  
She had just called Clark up to talk to him about Chloe, and then casually turn the subject to 'them.' _I can't believe she talked me into this!_, Lana thought. She had almost backed out of doing it, but Chloe was waiting for her to call before she would leave the room. She focused back onto what Clark was saying.  
  
"So what did you do all last night after I took you home?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, Chloe didn't get in until 10:30, so before that I read through some magazines and painted my nails pink. But last night, I think Chloe and I hit a turning point. Clark, it was so great! We talked about boys for most of the time and we had a pillow fight and everything. I hope it wasn't one of those random 'be-friends-with-Lana' moments because I really like Chloe. But I don't think it was one of those moments, I think we might end up being really good friends. At least I hope so." Lana smiled thinking back to last night and how the two girls had bonded. She was sad that it had taken so long for Chloe to open up to her but she didn't mind. The best things in life are the one's you have to wait for.  
  
On the other side of the phone, Clark was smiling too. He was ecstatic that his two friends had finally become friends with eachother. He hoped it was for good.  
  
"Lana! That's great news! I'm really happy for you both!" And he was. But he still wished he could tell Lana the hidden (well, not so hidden) feelings he held for her.  
  
"Clark," she began, "that's not the reason why I called though. There's something that I need to tell you." _Uh-oh,_ Clark thought. _This can't be good._  
  
"Like I said, Chloe and I were talking mainly about guys last night, and one of focuses was you." She took a deep breath, _I can do this. I can do this_, she reminded herself. "Clark, I really like you and I have for some time. I understand if you don't li-"  
  
Clark cut her off, "Lana? Really? You do?" his voice was filled with hope and anticipation. He sounded like an eager child, but he didn't care.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Well good, because then that means that I wasn't the only one."  
  
_Did he just say what I think he just said? Oh my gosh! Chloe was right! He does like me back! Oh my gosh! Ah!_ Lana's mind was screaming at her, and she was trying to tell her self to calm down but it couldn't be heard of the shouts of glee.  
  
"Lana? Say something." _Oh, right. Clark's still on the phone, isn't he? Oh my gosh! Clark's still on the phone!_  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I was hoping you would say something with at least four letters, but I guess that will do." He smiled so large, he could've sworn it was going to fall off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe smiled and slowly took her ear off of her door. _I guess my job here is done_, she thought with a satisfied grin. She grabbed her car keys from the counter and decided to go driving. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but who cared? She was going to have some fun to celebrate.  
  
While she was driving a thought occurred to her. She had made the bet last night, and it was supposed to last for two weeks. But she was already over Clark. _Which was definitely easier than I thought,_ she added. Obviously she needed a new plan. The bet would still take 2 weeks, less one day for yesterday, but she would change the standards. Instead of the goal to be getting over Clark, it would be to successfully seduce Lex.  
  
But, in order to know she had seduced him, she did not want to sleep with him. The man she lost her innocence to wasn't going to win it over because of a stupid bet with herself, so that had to be acknowledged. She was not going to sleep with Lex, _unless I really want to, I mean! Agh! Bad thoughts Chloe, just remember the phrase, 'jail bait'._   
  
That would have convinced her, but the other side of her quickly reminded her of something. _Um, Chloe, do you really think that Lex would go to jail? He has enough money to get out of it, not to mention you would have to actually not want to have sex with him if he were to go to jail, because here in Smallville, a minor was under 16,_ [A/N: Don't know if that's true for the show, but it is for my story. Sorry if it makes you mad! :(]. She groaned, _SHUT UP OK?...Woah, Chloe! Who peed in your cheerios this morning?_  
  
Wow, she was having a fight with herself. And it didn't even occur to her that it was out of the ordinary. Ah, the ways that Smallville changes people!  
  
Being a reporter meant that Chloe was extra organized when it came to matters as serious as this one. She mentally drew a contract which would have looked like this had she written it on paper:  
  
**Goal**: Seduce Lex  
**Conditions**:  
1. It is not mandatory to sleep with him to know you have seduced him.  
2. You have exactly 13 days to complete.  
3. No one can know about the bet until after the 13 days are up, especially Lex.  
  
**Conclusions**:  
If you lose, instead of convincing your dad to take you to a boring LexCorp conventions in Metropolis, you will also take notes on what is said and write an adequate report on it.  
If you win, you have permission to treat yourself to as much coffee as you can buy for two weeks.  
  
Even though her prize for successfully seducing Lex was very valuable, she found that successfully seducing Lex could be a prize in itself. But why not throw in that added bonus?  
  
Slowly a pleased grin spread widely across her face. She liked this bet. And she was going to win.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, my faithful readers out there, what do you think about the new bet? I hope you don't mind me changing it. And please, no flames about the Clana bit in this chapter. I know some of you out there may not like 'em together, but there had to be an obvious change in heart about Chloe's feelings toward Clark, and what better way to show it than to set him up with Lana? Sorry about no Chlexiness in this chapter, but the next chapter is full of it. But before I post it, I'm going to wait for some reviews to make sure you approve of this chapter, because it's based on the events of this one, and if you hated this one, then you will hate the next. :( So I hope you liked it. And again, I'm sorry it took so long to post (ha...one day late, but I still feel bad) I'm such a good girl, wanting to satisfy my readers with a chapter a day... Don't you love me? I know you do! :)


	6. Hot and Bothered

****

Title: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: light R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: So, I heard he had a kid. A three year old boy in fact. _This was the way I was gonna get 'em!_ So I meet the little boy outside the house and make friendly. Then I ask him, "Have you ever seen daddy's contract that says he owns that t.v. show?" He nodded his head. "Will you go inside and try to find it for me? I'll give you a sucker!" His eyes got wide...he liked suckers. He ran inside to get it, but he didn't return. Daddy did. "Amber...don't bring my boy into this. It's about you and me. I thought you had understood. I thought you were getting better. Why can't you, Amber, why can't you?" Then I realized that I was hurting him, but most of all, I was hurting myself. I agreed to give it up. I do not own Smallville. And he didn't even need to ask me to say it this time. (Sorry, this is where the funny and clever disclaimers stop. It was taking up too much room, so next time it will be simple and boring. I'm sorry!)  
  
**Notes**: Thanks everyone for the reviews. And you know how I said that I would add a chapter on sunday? I think it was like totally messed up on my dad's prehistoric piece of shit because it wouldn't let me upload a file on ff.net And you know how I was going to upload another yesterday during school? Guess what? Amber forget that she had in-school suspension. So all day was dedicated to laboring for the physco bitches in our office. Well, I finally have it here for you. Please forgive me!  
  
Chapter Six: Hot and Bothered  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After deciding on the new bet, Chloe decided to go treat herself to coffee at the Talon. Lana had just gotten there for her shift, and she saw Clark sitting in his usual spot. But this time, when Clark smiled and watched Lana, she smiled back and blushed. _Ahh, young love, that I made happen of course! Haha, just kidding._  
  
She walked up to Lana and ordered her usual coffee. "Coming right up!" She walked away to fix it for her.  
  
Chloe looked over at Clark and smiled. "So, how are you doing today on this fine weathered morning?"  
  
He looked at her strangely for a second, but replied anyway. "I'm actually doing really well. I'm guessing that since you made Lana confess, you could figure out that we are officially dating." He beamed with pride as he told her.  
  
"Really, Clark? That's so great! I'm glad you guys finally got together!"  
  
Lana walked back up to the counter and handed Chloe her coffee. Then she whispered to her, "A certain bald Luthor just walked in...go talk to him!" Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach at first, but pushed them down and ignored them. Lana winked at Chloe as she turned around to talk to Lex.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, I didn't realize you woke up so early on Saturday mornings," Lex said to her when he saw she was there. _Otherwise I would have worn a different suit. Okay, that was gay Luthor. I'm going to pretend I didn't just think that.  
  
_"Well, I had important matters to deal with, so I woke up at the necessary time to work them through." She looked over at Lana and Clark and smiled. "And it seems that I dealt with them quite well, if I say so myself." _What matter is she talking about? What did she have to deal with?  
  
_Then Lex noticed that Clark was holding Lana's hand. Lana was smiling, and she wasn't pushing it away. Chloe had set them up! _I have been trying to get Clark to talk to that girl for ages and he won't. Chloe puts in a word and then they're suddenly a couple? How the hell did she pull that one off?  
  
_"And what was this thing you had to sort out?"  
  
Clark answered for her, "Apparently Lana's always had feelings for me and Chloe was able to convince her to tell me about them." Lex looked over at Clark who was radiating with pride and glee. _Ahh, so she went through Lana. Didn't think about that one.  
  
_"So I take it that you and Lana are a couple?" _Well, that would certainly eliminate any competition...  
  
_"Yes we are," Lana answered. Both teenagers were smiling. He looked over at Chloe to see her smiling as well. He guessed that she must be either over her crush on Clark or really good covering it up.  
  
"That's great you two, I'm really happy for you. Chloe, do you think I could talk to you for a second?" She looked at him strangely for a second, but nodded a yes at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe let Lex lead her to a booth where they sat down to talk. _Hmm...I wonder what this is all about.  
  
_"So, am I correct in judging that your no longer crushing over Clark?"  
  
She smiled. She had thought it was going to be something a little more serious than that. "Yeah, I finally realized that, not trying to sound cliche here but, there are more fish in the sea. Clark obviously didn't return my supposed feelings, so why dwell on it? Of course setting up the happy couple was fun too." She chuckled when she remembered the way Lana had gotten so embarrassed after admitting to liking Clark for a long time, even while she had been dating Whitney.  
  
"Ahh, I see. And what sparked your sudden change in heart, Ms. Sullivan?" _What? Did he just call me 'Ms. Sullivan?' I thought had gotten past that._ Chloe's happy demeanor quickly changed when he called her so formally using her last name.  
  
"Oh, so it's back to 'Ms. Sullivan' now?" There was no hiding her disappoint and slight anger. She was sad to know that nothing which happened last night had caused them to grow closer together. She thought that they at least spent enough time together last night to call each other by their first names.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." She rolled her eyes. _How else could he mean it?  
  
_"And the other way that it could have been taken is...?" She sensed herself getting pissed off a bit by **Mr. Luthor's** sudden change in attitude toward their friendship. Obviously, the said friendship had never existed except in the mind of a delusional **Ms. Sullivan**._  
  
_"Please don't act like this. I'm sorry. It was a slip. Why are you reading so much into it?" He was starting to let his anger show too, but he was determined not to get mad at her. The last thing he needed was for her to hate him. Being on the hate-list of Chloe Sullivan could be quite heart-wrenching, if not dangerous.  
  
"Say my name," she demanded._  
  
_"What?" He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. Saying her name wasn't that much of a punishment for ticking Chloe off.  
  
"Say my name." She repeated it with much more emphasis, almost as if she was talking to a child.  
  
His lips broke into a half-smile, half-smirk. He was going to give her something she deserved. Using his sexiest, huskiest, most sensual voice he could come up with, he drew out her name, "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
He could see that he was arousing her just with his voice and expression. But she held on well to her composure. "No, just my first name," she demanded, but this time it was less forceful and much more strained. _Wow, I think I'm going to take a nice, long, **cold** shower when I get home.  
_  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Using the same sexy voice, if not sexier than before, he repeated her name, "Chloe..." He shuttered. He thought about how nice it would sound saying that in his bedroom with her writhing beneath him. _Holy shit Luthor. What have you done? Every time your near Chloe nothing seems to work except your dick. Grow up!   
  
_He watched as Chloe's eyes slowly fluttered closed and then open again. She had obviously been thinking the same thing he had._ Luthor, there's something you need to get straight. You are not going to pursue Chloe. You and Chloe are friends, and no matter what, no matter how much you want to rip her clothes off right now, you are not going to._ _You two are only friends and it's going to stay that way.  
  
_She looked up at him with a hot and bothered look on her face. "Lex," she began. But he wouldn't let her finish. He stood up suddenly, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Um, Chloe, I've got to go. I'll see you around."  
  
"Wait! Lex!" she called after him. He turned around to see what she had to say.  
  
"You just got here. Where are you going?" Chloe asked him, sincerity in her voice.  
  
He forced himself to roll his eyes,_ maybe then she'll let me leave.  
_"Away."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm....him deciding that he and Chloe are only to be friends makes quite a predicament doesn't it? Uh-oh. Chloe's wanting him and Lex refuses to be there! :( Oh well, she'll get him! We all know she will! But will it be in time? Muhahaha. Okay, Just kidding. But, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you review! Because I love reviews! (Wow, who woulda thought?) 


	7. Meanings

****

Title: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: light R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I finally will admit the truth: I do not own Smallville.  
  
Chapter Seven: Meanings  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After explaining the entire situation to Lana, Chloe was exhausted. She knew that she shouldn't get so worked up about it, but he had really hurt her. He'd acted like she were a child to him. He was just like a light switch, so easy to turn on and off. _Ugh!  
  
_But she didn't want to think about that right now. She was so tired. Lana had been such a great friend listening to her mope like that. And she was so supportive. She was glad that they had become good friends now, just like she were one of the family.  
  
Slowly, Chloe drifted off into sleep.  
  
[Two hours later]  
"CHLOE! Oh my gosh! Get your butt down here!" Lana screamed as she bounded up the steps. Chloe groaned. _What? What's wrong? Oh yeah, I'm awake, that's what's wrong._   
  
Lana stormed into Chloe' bedroom, almost falling on her friend. "You'll never guess what just happened!"  
  
"Hmm. Then how about you just go ahead and tell me." She laid back down on the bed, ready to go back to sleep.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes. "A delivery just came for you. Flowers and some sort of book, I think. It's all wrapped up." Okay, Chloe was awake now.  
  
"Flowers? Book?" Well, maybe not awake, but at least she was interested.  
  
"I think they're from Lex. But I'm not sure."  
"Lex? Flowers? Book?" It takes Chloe a while to get up, if you can't tell.  
  
Lana grabbed Chloe by the hand and dragged her down the stairs and to where the presents were awaiting her. _Wow, those are the most beautiful hyacinths I have ever seen! _They were a deep purple color and in full bloom. She went over and smelled them.  
  
Lana cleared her throat. "Well, open the card already!" Chloe smiled as she opened the envelope and pulled out the card.  
  
She read what it said out loud, " 'Look it up, -Lex.' Well, hey, at least it's romantic," she remarked sardonically. Lana rolled her eyes and handed her the wrapped book.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chloe ripped off the wrapping paper to discover a book titled The Meanings of Flowers. She turned to the index and scanned for the word "hyacinth." When she found it, she flipped over to the page it indicated. There, she found a sentence that was previously highlighted. It read, "Sending someone a vase of purple hyacinths represents the strongest apology you can give." Next to the sentence was "Call me if you accept mine," written in the margin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex was beginning to think that Chloe wasn't going to call. He had been staring at the phone, daring it to ring for 30 minutes now. _No, she must not have accepted my apology.  
  
_Suddenly, the phone rang, startling him. He picked it up and said into the receiver, "Lex Luthor."  
  
"That's a weird way to pick up the phone. You would think that if someone were calling you on your private office number then they would expect you to pick it up."  
  
"Chloe! Did you receive the flowers I sent you?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm going to assume that you also accept my apology."  
"Nice assumption."  
"Thank you. I try."  
  
"But really, that was extremely sensitive and thoughtful of you to send me the flowers. And very mysterious with the whole 'look it up' thing. On a scale of one to ten, I give it a nine."  
  
"A nine on Chloe's scale is a rare thing to come by! I'm truly proud and honored that I rank so high."  
"Not you, dimwit. The apology."  
"Oh, so you don't think I'm a nine?"  
"No. I don't," she answered simply.  
"Oh, Chloe. I'm hurt. How could you wound me so?" he asked, feigning distress in his voice.  
"It's easy. You should try it some time. It's called telling the truth." _Ouch!  
  
_When Lex didn't say anything, Chloe chuckled. "Have I left the infamously eloquent Lex Luthor speechless? Why, yes, I think I have."  
  
He laughed along with her. "That was only a sample of what you will never have." _Oh shit, that sounded wrong. I meant she can't have the ability to leave me speechless, not that she can't have me! I hope she didn't take it the wrong way.  
  
_"Oh, but Lex! Be prepared to be left speechless, for the ones you never expect can, always do." _Good, she understood what I meant.  
  
_After a pause, Lex began talking again. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight with me," he asked. "As friends."  
  
"Sure," Chloe replied. "That sounds great. Pick me up at 7:00??"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe calmly hung up the phone and placed it on it's charger. She casually walked over to Lana and smiled. And that's when all hell broke lose. "LANA! Oh my gosh! Lex just asked me to go to the movies with him, but only as friends, which really sucks but he's going to pick me up at 7:00 and its 5:45 right now which means that I only have an hour and 15 minutes to get ready but I don't have anything to wear! I can't go out to the movies naked! I should call him back and cancel. Don't you think so? Okay, good, I'm glad you agree. Be right back!" She ran back to where she left the phone, but Lana grabbed her.  
  
"Breathe Chloe, breathe." She did what she was told. Many, many times.  
  
"Okay. Don't fret about the 'only as friends' part, its not that big of a deal. An hour and 15 minutes is plenty of time if we get started right away. If we can't find anything in your closet that you want to wear, then we'll find something from my closet. Now let's go get ready."  
  
[An hour and 10 minutes later]  
Chloe looked up and down at herself in the full-length mirror. _Not to shabby_, she thought. Lana had remembered that when she had gone shopping in Metropolis she'd gotten a shirt that was cute, but didn't look right on her. Luckily, it looked great on Chloe. It was a classy but casual looking sleeve-less top that wrapped over the front diagonally. It had a black and white abstract print on it. She also wore a classic black belt and a pair of tight, dark denim hip huggers. Lana had let her borrow some black sandals that matched the outfit perfectly. To say the least, it was a spectacular ensemble.  
  
"You look amazing! Lex is going to flip out when he sees you like that." Lana complimented her.  
  
"Are you sure I'm not wearing to much makeup? I'm not used to it."  
"Chloe, you're only wearing tan eye shadow and blush."  
"So? That's more than I usually wear!"  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Chloe jumped. He was here. _Ahhh.  
  
_* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex waited patiently after he rang the doorbell. He had actually dressed like a normal guy tonight. He was wearing khakis and a button down, blue and white striped shirt. He was afraid that Chloe would think he looked ridiculous, but he assured himself that she wouldn't.  
  
The door flung open as Chloe appeared grabbing her purse and screaming at Lana, "See you when I get back! Tell Clark I said 'hey!' " She bounded outside. "Wow, Lex, I like the khakis!"  
  
"Really? Are you sure they aren't too..."  
"Normal?" She smirked at him.  
"Oh, thanks a lot."  
  
He looked down at Chloe as they walked toward his Porsche. He definitely liked what he saw. _Don't get carried away Luthor. Keep your thoughts rated PG. _The other Luthor argued with him, _PG?_ _There's a beautiful, sexy woman walking next to me and you want my thoughts to be PG? It's going to be hard enough to keep them R for Pete's sake!  
  
_"You look amazing, Chloe," he told her earnestly.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled, "Thanks Lex. That means a lot to me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[At the movie theatre]  
"So, what movie do you want to see?" Chloe asked him as they stood in line. Just about every citizen of Smallville had done a double-take when spotting Chloe and Lex together. They weren't even holding hands or any of that sort of drama, but the people here sure could act like they were.  
  
"Hmm..'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. What's that about?"  
"It's about this girl who's destined to kill vampires or something, and she ends up falling in love with a 100 year old one. It's about killing, magick, and forbidden love, I think. I heard it's really good."  
  
"So, do you want to see it?" he asked her. Personally, that's what he had planned on seeing. He was really into the sci-fi/horror stuff. He hoped Chloe wanted to see it too.  
  
"If you want to..." she said, in a voice that hinted, 'please-please-please-want-to-see-it!'.  
  
Lex walked up to the ticket booth, "Two adults for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, please." He handed over some bills and the woman exchanged them for the two tickets.  
  
Chloe hit him in the side, "Lex!" she whispered. "I would have paid for my own."  
  
"I have no doubt that you would, but you're not going to. I am." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and groaned. They walked into the part of the theatre where it was showing the movie they had just paid for and sat down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will start after the movie! Extra good Chlexy moments are next! 


	8. What? Me? Jealous?

****

Title: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: strong R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I finally will admit the truth: I do not own Smallville.  
  
**Notes**: Here's your much wanted Chlexy goodness! I hope that you like it. And I'm sorry about all of the complications of not being able to update during the weekends, or at home, luckily that will be fixed before Saturday and I will be able to continue the chapter a day schedule! Expect it to be posted during the day from 7:45 AM - 3:30 PM EST. (Oh and the BtVS thing: yeah I know that the movies different from the show, but I didn't like the movie … So I decided that for this story it was going to be about the show instead.)  
  
Chapter Eight: What? Me? Jealous?  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow! That was such a great movie," Chloe exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Lex?"  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Lex wasn't really paying attention to what Chloe was saying. He was too busy glaring at all the guys checking Chloe out. She noticed he wasn't listening to her, so she decided to have some fun.  
  
"I think you're really ugly and annoying Lex. Don't you agree?"  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"I think I'm going to take off all of my clothes, its starting to get a little hot. That's okay with you, right?"  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"How about after we get into your car we make hot, fiery, unbridled love to each other in the backseat for hours?"  
"Mmm- what??"  
  
Chloe let out a completely un-ladylike snort. "I'm glad that you finally decided to listen to what I had to say." She smirked proudly at him.  
  
Just then a boy she knew from school came up to them. He was on the football team. _Stupid jock_, Lex thought. "Hey Chloe," he said in a flirtatious voice, "Looking good."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks, Josh."  
"New shirt?"  
"Actually it's Lana's."  
"Oh, well I'm sure it looks much better on you." He winked at her.  
  
Lex didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. He slid his arm around her waist protectively. He glared at the boy called Josh in a way that would scare even the toughest football coach. Josh got the idea.  
  
"Umm...well I guess I-I'll s-s-see you at school. Bye Chloe." Josh ran off as fast as he could while still looking normal.  
  
"What'd you do that for? I happen to think that Josh is a nice guy, which is rare for a boy on the football team! Why'd you scare him away? He was actually flirting with me!" She stormed off leaving a stunned Lex behind.  
_  
_"Chloe! Wait up," he whined.  
  
She stomped off to his car and waited for him to unlock the doors. He did, and before he could help her into it, she had already slammed the door shut. He strode over to the drivers side of the car and climbed inside. He drove without speaking to her until they had reached his house. When he had parked the car and gotten out, he found Chloe walking off to his front porch. She sat down on the first step quietly. He decided that she may be cooled down enough to talk to.  
  
"Chloe. I'm sorry for scaring the Josh guy away. I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he admitted as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Why not?" Chloe asked seriously.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?"  
"A legitimate one."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"The answer."  
"Chloe stop being smart."  
"Stop being dumb."  
"How am I being dumb?"  
"You can't answer a simple question, that's how!"  
"Can we please stop fighting?"  
"I don't know. Can you please answer my question?"  
"I forgot what it was."  
"Why didn't you like the way Josh was looking at me? Is it because you think of me as a kid? Or because you think of me as your little sister? What is it?"  
  
He looked down at his hands for a second, then straight into her eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. "His eyes were full of lust and desire. He looked as if he were ready to take you home with him and make sweet, passionate love to you for days. No one should look at you like that." She groaned, and looked away. "No one, except me." She quickly looked back into his eyes to see if he were serious. She looked as if she were waiting for a disclaimer or clarification, possibly even a punch line.  
  
Instead, he took her hands in his and said, "Chloe, I don't know what's come over me in the past few days, but all I can think about is you. It's not lust, but it's not love either. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if it grew into love soon. If you could give me a chance, I could show you I can make you happy. All I want is a chance."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She had to make sure he was serious. She had to know.  
  
She pulled her hands back. She stood up and walked away with her back facing him before replying, "Lex, there are a million reasons why we can't be together."  
  
"There are a million and one reasons for why we should." _Awww, that definitely helped him out._ She turned to face him._  
  
_"You're my dad's boss."  
"He likes me."  
"I'm a reporter. You **abhor** reporters."  
"I don't abhor you. And I wouldn't judge you by your talent." She smiled when he referred to her writing in the Torch as talent.  
"I'm 16, you're 22." (A/N: I don't really know how old he is, so I'm just guessing)  
"That's only 6 years...okay, you have a point for that one." She smiled.  
"Why do you want to be with me?"  
"Because when I'm with you, I feel shy and young again. But the weird thing is is that even when I was young in age, I was still old in demeanor. And I was never shy. You make me feel like a regular person. I'm no longer a billionaire, untouchable, bald guy. I'm Lex Luthor, very touchable, bald guy." He stood up and strode over to her.  
  
"I like your bald head. It makes you look even sexier."  
"You think I'm sexy?"  
"Do you think I would have said it if I didn't?"  
"Probably not, but I like hearing you say it." He smirked at her.  
"You can hear it any time you want to."  
"Tell me now."  
  
"Lex Luthor, you are so sexy that a picture of you would make me hot during a blizzard," she said with a wink. "So, Lexy..." she faked a whiny, prima-donna voice, "What about me? What about my appearance?" They both knew she was just digging for compliments, but he didn't mind giving them to her.  
  
He leaned over into her ear and breathed seductively before saying, "Chloe, your body is so sexy and perfect that even though I'm not touching it, only seeing it, I tremble. But it's not your body I want. I want you. All of you." The more he said, the more strained it became. Damn, he needed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She felt herself getting extremely aroused. She was breathing hard and could barely stand the excitement he was causing her. She closed her eyes so she could focus on the way he was making her feel. It felt so damn good. Clark had never made her feel like this. But Lex, on the other hand, had many times. She looked back up at him.  
  
"Kiss me now, Lex," she demanded. He didn't need to be asked twice.  
  
She felt his soft hand glide up her arm and behind her neck. He pulled her toward him and he softly let his lips meet hers. He kept kissing her, over and over again. It was driving Chloe crazy. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.  
  
She pulled back. Grabbing his hand, she lead them toward the front door. She slipped her arms around his waste and pressed herself against him. "Let's finish this inside."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aww, I'm so mean, leaving you at the good part! Poor you! Muhahaha. I'm so evil. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (oh and if you have time, try to review, haha jk)


	9. Interruptions

****

Title: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: strong R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I finally will admit the truth: I do not own Smallville.  
  
**Notes**: I hope you like this new part that I've written. And keep in mind that if a bunch of you absolutely detest a chapter, then I _can_ rewrite it! But the only way to let me know is by reviewing or emailing me! But I think that no matter what, you should still review :) hehe (then again, I would…)  
  
Chapter Nine: Interruptions  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Let's finish this inside." _Chloe, you have no idea how incredibly alluring you are._ He watched the seductively charismatic grin that he'd fallen in love with cross over her face as she suggested a more comfortable location before continuing.  
  
He reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys so he could unlock the door, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him. After sliding the key into the lock and turning, he leaned against the door in order to open it, leading Chloe inside after him.  
  
When they were fully inside the house, he shut the door with his hand, and, with his hands placed on her waist, he pushed Chloe gently against it. His mouth descended to hers again as his fingers pleasingly caressed her waist.  
  
His tongue begged for entrance into the much desired mouth, and, after recovering from a slight surprise, it was welcomed whole-heartedly. _How come I feel this wonderfully satisfied feeling as if I have finally been given what I've wanted for a long time?_, he thought. _Maybe because you have. Oh, right, thanks for reminding me!_  
  
He was running out of breath, and the need for it overwhelmed him. He needed it to slow down before he got carried away. He slowly pulled away, and after hearing her whimper, pulled in a deep breath. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  
  
After pausing for a few short moments, he heard Chloe whisper, "Slacker," before she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his lips back down to hers passionately. She kissed him with so much fervor he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep from ripping off her clothes. _Where is all my self-discipline when I need it?_  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She wanted him. She needed him. Now. It was that simple. She felt her hands untuck his shirt from his khakis and absentmindedly travel up his chest to the top button of his shirt. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned each one from top to bottom. After the task was completed, he shrugged off the shirt himself. _Too bad he still has on T-shirt!_  
  
Obviously he had been thinking the same thing when he quickly pulled himself away from her to yank the clothing that hindered her from rubbing her hands all over his well-toned muscles. He tossed the shirt on the ground along with his button-up and let Chloe's arms wrap around him once more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
He kissed her again, but this time with more yearning than he had wanted to admit he had. Chloe's fingers traced the crevices between each impressive muscle of his abs, and he felt her shutter from sheer delight. His hands began to travel underneath her thin shirt. As he prepared to pull it over her head, she lifted her arms up to make it easier.  
  
He flung it on top of the small heap of clothing that was gathering near their feet. He looked at her as she stood leaning against the wooden door waiting for him. She looked so beautiful like that; her lips were slightly swollen, her hair disheveled, and her chest, covered in a lacy white bra, was heaving in and out as she breathed deeply.  
  
He began to suck gently on her jugular before he lightly nipped the skin. He felt her flinch from both surprise and pleasure. His mouth traveled lower as his hands found themselves at her back unfastening her bra. She gasped out of bliss, which successfully urged him on. After he pulled it off and tossed it aside, he began to kiss her more intimately on the area of skin that was recently revealed. "Lex…" she whimpered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clark and Lana had just gone out to dinner and decided to drive by Lex's house to see if he and Chloe were there. As they got out of Clark's pick up truck and walked toward the front door, Clark focused on a faint noise he could hear from inside the mansion. He could hear Chloe moaning Lex's name. He used his X-ray vision to see through the door and was shocked at what he found.  
  
He could see Lex's face buried in Chloe's chest. Her back was bare, obviously because she had no shirt on. Then he realized that Lex didn't either. Chloe's hands were feeling up Lex's bare abdomen. They were apparently in the throes of passion, and most likely didn't want to be bothered. He turned off his X-ray vision and focused back on Lana.  
  
"Lana, maybe we should just let them spend time alone," he suggested. "You did say that Chloe liked Lex but was afraid he didn't like her back. Maybe they're having some serious bonding time," _or some serious groping time,_ he thought.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Clark! I'm sure they won't mind if we say hello." She rang the doorbell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe and Lex both jumped at there sudden intrusion.  
  
"Fuck," he cussed.  
"I wanted to, but obviously **you** have a visitor."  
  
He laughed lightly as he grabbed his shirts and handed Chloe her bra and shirt. They threw them on, and she checked her hair. Lex threw the door open to find Clark and Lana standing there, Lana with a huge grin on her face and Clark looking like he wanted to run.  
  
"Hey Lex, Chloe! We just finished dinner and we thought we would run by to see you. How was your movie?" _Lana obviously doesn't realize how much I want her to leave,_ Lex thought as he forced a smile on his face.  
  
"The movie was great," Chloe answered. "We saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There was this really hot Billy Idol look-alike in it too. Definitely a plus."  
  
"Awesome! Well, Chloe. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but it's almost our curfew. We should probably be heading home. I didn't want you to get into trouble, so I thought I should remind you."  
  
"Oh, Lana, your right! It is getting late. How about you and Clark go on before us and Lex can drive me home in a couple of minutes?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you at home! Bye Chloe! Bye Lex!"  
  
Clark hadn't said anything the entire time. _That's weird. Something must be bothering him. I'll ask him about it later._  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex shut the door back and sighed loudly.  
  
"I guess it was a good thing that Lana and Clark came over though, I could have gotten in after curfew and be grounded from leaving the house except for school," she reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but still…"  
"I know."  
  
She walked up to Lex, and he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer. She could feel his still hard groin against her stomach. _So he's still as aroused as I am,_she thought. He held her close in something closely related to a hug and kissed her forehead.  
  
She looked up into his face and whispered, "Rain check?"  
"Damn right." She smiled.  
  
"Until then…" she trailed off as she stood up on her tip-toes and lightly brushed her lips across his. She stood back down on the flats of her feet. "Now, take me home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review please!!! :)


	10. Conditions

Title: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: strong R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I finally will admit the truth: I do not own Smallville.  
  
**Notes**: I know that you are all sad that I had Lana interrupt them, but I wanted this story be based more upon a relationship rather than wild, crazy sex. Not that that's bad or anything! Haha. But I'm sad to report that the story is almost over, there are only going to be a few more chapters…I love you guys and I'm glad that I had all of you reading it! Thanks to those who were there from the beginning!! GOD BLESS YOU! (haha)

  
Chapter Ten: Conditions  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Six Days Later]

Chloe sat down in an uncomfortable chair next to her father as she watched her new boyfriend, Lex Luthor, walk to the front of the room and began speaking into the microphone. _I still can't believe I lost the bet!_ Chloe thought to herself. _To think, if I had written the damn thing down, none of this would ever have happened!_  
  
She started to take notes on what Lex was saying, but she wasn't really paying attention. Yes, she was at a Metropolis LexCorp business convention. When she had come home after the night her and Lex had watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the movies, she had spilled everything to Lana. When Lana had asked her about what the conditions were, she realized that she had totally forgotten one. Until then.  
  
"3. No one can know about the bet until after the 13 days are up, especially Lex." Yeah, that one. She told the entire thing to Lana, and that was against rule number three.  
  
After Chloe had officially lost the bet, she had told Lex, to help him better understand her and her sudden loss of love for Clark and also to explain to him why she was going to be going to the next LexCorp convention. He was a little mad at first, but only because she had made it into a bet. But he was glad that they finally had done something about the mutual attraction.  
  
They decided that together they would tell Gabe that they were officially "a couple" after the convention. They hoped he was going to take it well. But they really didn't know what to expect.  
  
That Sunday, Lex and Chloe had talked about everything. What they felt for each other, whether or not it was worth it to make it into a relationship, and most importantly about the "action" they had the night before.  
  
Chloe told him that she wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet. She told him that, if she wanted to lose it to him, then she would tell him when she was ready. But until then, it would not be spoken about unless Chloe wanted to talk about it. Lex had been really supportive and said that it was fine with him. Secretly, she realized that when she knew he was in love with her, that that would be when.  
  
She focused her attention back at Lex and what he was saying and continued to take notes on the boring topics at hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_Oh God, I'm never going to make it out of here. I see Chloe sitting down next to her father and it reminds me how much I really don't want to be here. I never thought that I would say this, but I want to go home. I want to go back to Smallville,_ Lex thought as he was reading off his speech.  
  
Not to mention that after this he and Chloe were going to talk to Gabe over lunch about their newfound relationship. _Oh, no pressure._  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Lunch]  
Chloe, Lex, and Gabe were all sitting at a round table in a small café. Gabe had been suspicious all along. He was pretty sure that he had figured it out. The way Chloe kept looking at him, the way Lex let his hand linger on hers after a handshake. But most of all the fact that Chloe "had a ride" to and back from school. He knew that there was something going on between Chloe and Lex, but he noticed that they both seemed kind of nervous so he decided that he'd listen to what they had to say.  
  
"Dad," Chloe began. She turned away. Gabe knew that she wasn't going to be able to say it. So did Lex.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan, there is something that Chloe and I would like to tell you. We've been dating for a week now, and we're sorry that we were doing this behind your back, but we had no other option we could think of at first. We will understand if you are mad at us, especially me." Gabe could tell that he was bracing himself for the worst.  
  
"I know," was all he said.  
  
They both looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean, 'I know?' "  
  
"I know. I could tell. I'm glad that you both are happy together. Take care of my daughter, Lex. Now, let's eat!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[That evening]  
Chloe and Lex were back at his mansion, lying down on the couch together. He was holding her and looking into her eyes, and Chloe could hardly stand it. He suddenly got a serious expression on his face. She was a little worried.  
  
"Chloe, there's something I have to tell you. Don't be pressured to respond or feel bad if you can't, but…" he took a deep breath. "Chloe Sullivan, I love you."  
  
She smiled throughout her body. He was so sincere that it scared her, but not enough to scare her away. She picked up her hand and brushed it across his cheek. "Alexander Luthor, I love you too." He was so surprised that she said it back that he grabbed her to him and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Do your really Chloe? Do you really love me?"  
"Do you think I would have said it if I didn't?"  
"No, probably not. But I like hearing you say it."

"You can hear me say it anytime you want."

"Say it now."

"Alexander Luthor, I love you with every depth of my heart and every inch of my soul."  
"Chloe Sullivan, I will always love you and no other. Meeting you changed me into a different man, a better man. Not loving you would be losing you. Losing you would be turning into my father. I will **never** turn into my father." _Ahh…that means that he will never lose me, which means that he will never not love me._  
  
And we all know what she wanted after she knew he loved her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
HAHAHA! I left you at the good part! Awww….maybe its because I haven't written the good part yet! So basically I had no choice! I had rehearsal for our school musical tonight and it ran over until 6:45!!!! Ugh! Don't they know that we have places to go, people to see, chapters to write!? Stupid people! But I will post the good stuff tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow! It's only a dayyyyyyyyyy awayyyyyyyyy!! I don't know where that came from and it certainly wasn't from rehearsal, because we're not doing Annie! Hahaha. See everyone tomorrow, and please please please please write me a review!


	11. Epilogue: FinallyPart One

****

Title: Wanna Bet?  
**Author**: Color Me Chlex (aka Amber)  
**Rating**: strong R (for later chapters, and occasional cussing)  
**Category**: Romance/Some Angst/Humor, 100% Chlex  
**Summary**: Chloe makes a bet with herself that she can forget all about Clark by focusing on none other than the infamous Lex Luthor.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I finally will admit the truth: I do not own Smallville.  
  
**Notes**: I'm sorry! I told you that I would have it written by yesterday, but I wanted this chapter to be extra special because it's the last one (well this is the first half of it). It's romantic and full of love. I have an urge to make a sequel, so if you would read it, I need to know. Review if you would read it! :) Oh, and keep in mind that I'm set on keeping this R, and not ticking of ff.net, so its not going to be extremely graphic :( I'm sorry!

  
Chapter Eleven: Finally  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe was ecstatic to say the least. Lex, her amazing Lex, had just told her that he loved her, and she believed him. She stood up slowly as she watched Lex look at her suspiciously. He stood up as well.  
  
He walked over to her and held her face in his hands. _Oh gosh, how did this happen so quickly? And so beautifully at the same time?_, she thought. She lightly kissed him on the lips, and, after she pulled back, she said, "Make love to me."  
  
She could feel Lex's nerves stiffening from shock and uncertainty. "Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked her smoothly. She nodded at him, confirming it. He picked her up, cradling her like a baby, and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. When he had opened the door with his foot and shut it back again, he softly placed her on the ground.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_How beautiful she truly is,_ Lex thought. He leaned down and kissed her lips with all of the passion he'd been holding inside. He felt her small hands unbutton his shirt, which he took off of his shoulders. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt underneath this time. A shutter overtook him as he felt her soft fingers trace each ridge on his chest. She pulled her mouth from his and relocated it to his jugular. He could feel her delicate lips sucking gently on his skin.  
  
He wove his hands through her blonde tresses as he moaned slightly from the pleasure Chloe was giving him. _If it feels this good now, imagine what it will be like later!_, he thought. He gasped as she bit lightly on his skin while her hands traveled down to his belt buckle. She deftly unbuckled it and then continued with the button and zipper. As she pulled her mouth away from his neck, she quickly kissed him on the lips before she tugged off his pants and the boxers underneath with one swift movement.  
  
Lex stepped out of his clothes as Chloe began stroking him down below. She was an ignorant expert, never having done this before yet doing it with skill that an experienced one would have. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Chloe back up to his face and his lips fell onto hers again. His hands slid up under her shirt and pulled it over her head. He unsnapped her bra, unbuckled her belt, unzipped her jeans. He pulled each remaining article of clothing off of his love's body.  
  
He looked down at her, and she blushed profusely. _There's my Chloe_, he thought. _My beautiful, innocent Chloe._  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe was so nervous that she was going to do something wrong, say something she shouldn't, or react in the wrong way. But she pushed her fears aside and looked up into his eyes. They were so gentle and loving.  
  
"You are more beautiful than any goddess, more striking than any muse, and more arousing than I ever thought," Lex told her, adding the last part with a slight chuckle.  
  
He picked her up once more and placed her on his soft bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I will post the next half of the epilogue tomorrow, I promise. 


End file.
